Network digital video recorders (nDVRs) may be useful tools in recording scheduled video content for users to watch at a more convenient time, but operating a network of nDVRs may require substantial processing and resources. It is possible for nDVRs to become overburdened and/or fail, and degrade the users' overall experience using nDVRs. Solutions that add one or more load balancers between a content source and the nDVRs do not resolve issues associated with connectivity failures, as the load balancers become possible points of failure.